Wyścigi konne
Chris: No więc w poprzednim odcinku nasi zawodnicy musieli przygotować potrawy dla mua! A żeby było ciekawiej postanowiłem, że drużyny zamienią się potrawami. Właśnie dzięki umiejętnościom kulinarnym - a raczej ich brakowi - Sierry, Rżące Rumaki znów wygrały! W międzyczasie udało nam się ocalić biednego Bryanta, którego ciut poturbował zauroczony smok. Z programu odpadł Harold. Dlaczego? Za swoją miłość, oczywiście! Czy w tym odcinku poszczęści się Błędnym Rycerzom? Czy wyglądam tak dobrze jak powienienem? Oglądacie Zamek.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI!!! (muzyczka tytułowa) W starej jadłodajni Chris: Dzień dobry! Dzisiaj jakoś nie chciało mi się was budzić osobno więc postanowiłem poczekać do śniadania. Pewnie nie możecie się doczekać co dziś dla was wymyśliłem? Bryant: CHYBA NIE BĘDZIEMY WALCZYĆ ZE SMOKIEM?! Chris: Nie. Jeszcze nie... w każdym bądź razie dzisiaj urządzimy sobie małe wyścigi. Konne wyścigi. Jak tylko zjecie stawcie się przed stajnią obok zamku. Będzie się działo! hahah. No, to dozobaczenia! W wychodku Heather: Jak znam Chrisa to nie będą normalne wyścigi konne.. nie nabierzesz mnie! Gwen: Aż boję się myśleć co ten psychopata wymyślił tym razem.. (przed stajnią) Chris: Zatem dzisiejsze zadanie jest takie.. najpierw 2 zawodników będzie się ścigać po tym oto torze przeszkód zbierając przy tym wszystkie flagi z literami alfabetu. Na końcu tegoż toru będzie czekał na was partner, któremu przekażecie flagi. Będzie on musiał dobiec na sam szczyt tej góry (pokazuje palcem) i ustawić flagi alfabetycznie, a potem skoczyć na te oto materace. Tam będzie czekała kolejna dwójka której zadaniem będzie dobiegnięcie do mety. Jeśli wszystko będzie się zgadzało, drużyna, której członek dotarł 1. na metę - wygrywa! Sierra: A czy koniom podczas skoku w przepaść nic się nie stanie? Chris: Zaręczam, że nie, haha. Teraz wybierzcie zawodników. Bridge: To kogo wybieramy? Bryant: Ja doskonale jeżdże konno - zaręczam! Duncan: Wybacz kolo, ale jesteś cały poturbowany.. nawet na konia nie wsiądziesz. ... Heather: Uważam, że to ja powinnam brać udział w 1 części. Byłam kilkakrotną mistrzynią w zawodach jeździeckich. Gwen: Eeee.. no dobra.. kto jeszcze? ... Chris: Czy drużyny są już gotowe? Lindsay: Tak! Astrid: My też! Chris: Zatem wybierzcie swoje konie. (otwiera drzwi stajni) Noah: Chyba sobie żartujesz.. Heather: Halo, ziemia do Chrisa! TO SĄ MIOTŁY! Chris: No jasne, że miotły.. a wy co myśleliście? Już i tak dużo forsy wydałem na wynajem ogromnego zamku! Poza tym.. chciałem żeby było ciekawiej, hahahah. W wychodku Gwen: Ten Chris to jakiś czub. Mógł chociaż powiedzieć, że będziemy biegać na miotłach... Izzy: Ale czad! To jest suuuuuper, hahah! Zawsze marzyłam o drewnianym koniku! Ciekawe czy będziemy mogli je zatrzymać? Chris: Gotowi do biegu..? 3.., 2.., 1.. - START!! Jak narazie Heather ze swoimi zgrabnymi i długimi nogami jest na prowadzeniu. Gorzej jest z Beth. Ledwie przeskakuje przeszkody na swoich parówkowatych girkach. Heather: I co frajerko? Uważaj, bo zaraz wypadniesz z toru! (wypchnęła Beth z toru) W wychodku Beth: Rany, jak ja jej nie znoszę! Chris: Jak narazie Heather zdaje się być na prowadzeniu... przekazuje flagi Geoffowi. Beth jest dopiero w połowie toru! ... Błedni Rycerze prócz Astrid&DJ'a: GEOFF, GEOFF, GEOFF!! Owen: Ej, gdzie wcięło Astrid i DJ'a? W łazience.. DJ&Astrid: muah, muah, muaaah.. Chris: Geoff już jest na szczycie podczas, gdy Noah dopiero co wystartował ze swojej pozycji. Ale co to? HAH! Geoff chyba ma trudności z alfabetem! Bridge: Dalej Geoff! Musisz dać radę! Poradzisz sobie! Bryant: Ej, malutka, nie kibicuj wrogowi! (Bridge zignorowała Bryant'a) ... Chris: Geoff i Noah w tym samym czasie skończyli układać flagi. Geoff już skoczył podczas gdy Noah waha się czy skoczyć... Sierra: Dalej Noah! Wierzę w ciebie! Dasz sobie radę! Duncan: Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie? Sierra: Jasne, że tak. Noah, jak ci się nie uda to trudno, ale spróbuj! Proszę! W wychodku Ducnan: Ta.. dziewczyna.. mnie.. przeraża.. Chris: Noah'owi wreszcie udało się skoczyć dzięki interwencji Sierry. Co za dziewczyna... Teraz wszystko zależy od Courtney i Justina. Ale co to..? Owen: CZEKOLAAAADA!!! (Owen wbiegł na trasę wyścigu) Courtney: Owen, nie! Uciekaj, Z DROGI! ... Owen: Przepraszam.. CZEKOLADAAA!! Chris: I BUUUUM!! Courtney wpadła na Owena przed samą linią mety! hahahah, ale ironia! ekhem, już koniec naśmiewania się z zawodników. Zatem trzecie zadanie z rzędu wygrywają RUMAKI! Rumaki: WHOOOHOO!! Duncan: Tak, jest! Chris: Natomiast my, Rycerze, znów widzimy się w zamku. Leshawna: A co wygrywamy tym razem? Chris: Nietykalność! Myślicie, że mnie stać na nagrody w każdym odcinku? hahah ... (ceremonia) W wychodku Courtney: Przez tego grubasa przegraliśmy! ZNOWU!! Gwen: Jak tak dalej pójdzie nigdy nie wygramy... aha, żegnaj Owen. Heather: Owen... przynajmniej nie będzie miał szansy na zwycięstwo tym razem, hahaha! Eva: Ten spaślak, Owen. Być może to jest źródło naszych nieszczęść? Chris: Nie będę was zanudzał. A więc korony otrzymują Heather, Gwen, Izzy, Courtney, Eva, Geoff.. Astrid, DJ, Owen.. któreś z was uda się dziś na Wzgórze Wstydu.. Astrid: Ale ja nie chcę odpaść..! DJ: Spokojnie, ty napewno nie odpadniesz.. (hug) Chris: Ehhh dosyć tych czułości. Następną koronę otrzymuje DJ. A ostatnią koronę otrzymuje.. Astrid! Astrid: Tak, WHOHOOO!! Um.. przepraszam.. (hug z DJ'em) Owen: CO?! TO NIEMOŻLIWE!! NIEEEE!! Chris: Cóż, taka prawda.. teraz udasz się na Wzgórze Wstydu i odjedziesz Bryczką Przegranych w Nienajlepszym Stanie. (na wzgórzu) Owen: To.. nara ludzie. (smutny..) DJ: Nie martw się kolo, jeszcze się zobaczymy... Izzy: To um.. cześć Owen! (kiss) Owen: hah.. hahahahah! WHOHOOOOO!! ALE ODJAZD!!! Chris: To wszystko na dziś. Żegnam! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki